


apothesa only knew

by Chet_Un_Gwan



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Blood Loss, M/M, Whumptober 2020, buried, collapsed building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chet_Un_Gwan/pseuds/Chet_Un_Gwan
Summary: Day 4: Running out of time. Caged/Buried alive/Collapsed building
Relationships: implied Cassander Timaeus Berenice/Ibex
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956517
Kudos: 2





	apothesa only knew

Cass tried to breath steadily. With the weight of the rubble pressing down on them, it was hard to maintain even breaths, but all the more important. Apothesa only knew if there was a limited amount of air under this collapsed building. It didn’t help that they were also trying to talk themself out of a panic attack.

They knew they shouldn’t have gone on this mission alone. It was a bad idea, they knew that, they had known it when they decided to do it. But they just needed that extra distance from Aria, and Mako, and even AuDy who had been making phone calls they wouldn’t tell anyone about. They needed a break from the fact that Ibex had stopped calling to try and recruit them, and they didn’t have any idea why.

And now the gang of criminals that they had been trying to gather information on had blown up the building they were hiding out in. Now they were trapped under several floors worth of metal, and no one knew where they were.

Cass tried not to think about that last part. Bad enough that a shard of metal had gone through their forearm, pinning them and preventing them from digging their way out. If no one came to help, then they would die down here. Buried. Because they hadn’t seen some gang’s plan coming. They weren’t sure if they were more embarrassed or afraid.

No, that was a lie. Cass was afraid. They tried to ignore that, tried to focus on how they could have seen this coming. It was easier than thinking about how much blood was still trickling from their arm, how if they _did_ pull it out and start digging, it would bleed even more. Easier than thinking about how they had turned off their comms before the mission, to stop Aria from calling and talking about how great a relationship can be when it starts between two enemies. Certainly easier than wondering what Ibex was doing right now.

Cass took another slow and measured breath. They were starting to feel dizzy, and honestly, they hoped that was from blood loss and not from running out of air. Their arm looked like it was starting to clot, at the very least. There wasn’t any way of getting more oxygen.

They blinked up at the ragged steel above them. Apole, their arm hurt so much. Wouldn’t it be easier to just fall asleep? It wasn’t like there was anything they could do anyways. They knew how bad that thought was, knew why they couldn’t sleep, but their vision was getting darker and they couldn’t keep their eyes open.

Somewhere above, there was the sound of screeching metal, but Cass was unconscious before they heard it.


End file.
